Feelings
by Rose'Scorp.NextGeneration
Summary: Stop. Looking. Rose. I sighed, now he's looking at me, he's giving me a weird look. Look away Rose! Now! Look away break the eye contact! Bloody hell, he's smirking, not a good thing. He annoys me a lot he really does.    I suck at summaries.
1. The beginning

Well this is my first Fanfic. ScoRose. Next gen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.**

**Before you read on I would just like to note how much effort I put into creating this fanfiction. I started writing it when I was like 14 but now I'm 17 I have re-read and added/changed a lot of it. There are 53 OC's that I made up for this story. I made cards with a character's name, age and house, even who they are friends with and ****I also have cards of who their parents are. If you want to know any of this information you can message me or review and I'll reply or if enough people want to know I'll upload the information separately.**

* * *

><p>My name is Rose Weasley and I'm in my sixth year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. Daughter to Ron and Hermione Weasley. I'm a troublemaker like my uncle George with the brains of my mother. I'm a redhead, tall, bright blue eyes, all of which I inherit from my father. This is my story of sixth year, the last chance to eff things up before seventh year, the most important year.<p>

* * *

><p>Stop. Looking. Rose. I sighed, now he's looking at me, he's giving me a weird look. Look away Rose! Now! Look away break the eye contact! Bloody hell, he's smirking, not a good thing. He annoys me a lot he really does.<p>

Oh if you're wondering I'm on about no other than the ego manic Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Okay, so I'm sitting here in potions next to my BOYFRIEND and I'm looking at Malfoy, that fucking idiot. I love him really, he's one of my best friends, along with my cousin Albus(we call him Al) and Andrew. Yes, they are boys, don't judge me! I just find them easier to get along with than girls. Girls to me seem whiny, bitchy, gossipy, annoying, impatient, make-up obsessed, boy crazed, yeah they kill me.  
>I'm a girl, but not like that, not to that crazy extent anyway. I like skating, surfing, playing quidditch, playing pranks, wrestling, getting dirty(not in that way you dirty-minded people). I get in trouble, do spit ball competitions, I also eat like my dad(Weasley, Ron Weasley) so, yeah I'm different. But heyhoe's that's me!(Get it?heyHOE'S, never mind).<p>

I can feel a tapping on my shoulder. it's annoying, oh it's Ethan, my boyfriend, he's in Gryffindor, he's hot, 6th year (like me) really cool and popular. "Rose? Rose?" Oh he's waving his hand in my face now, I had better reply, "Yeah, sorry got caught up in my thoughts" I smile at him. "  
>Yeah, I could tell. Well lessons finished you coming to lunch?" He asks. Shit I've just realized how much I like him as a FRIEND, oh shitfuck. He's looking at me, better be off to lunch. I pack my things and walk out the dungeons with him.<p>

"ETHAN! Hold up!" We turn slowly to see Mia Nott walking up to us. YAY, queen bitch, I hate her. I never intended to hate her but in first year she was so horrible to me about how I looked, even though I've always taken the high road I can still hate the bitch.  
>"Hey Eth. Weasley. Ethan, I need your help with potions again, please?" ugh, I hate this girl, "Er, when?" Just say yes so she'll leave,"How about now?" she's flashing her 'dazzling' smile, he's looking at me for conformation, I nod my head like 'yeah, sure, go!' "Guess I'm helping you then, Later Rose" He kisses me on the cheek and walks away with Mia.<p>

Lunch on my own! Oh fun(!) Wait….no…. I have Al, Andrew and Scor. Eh, they'll have to do.

* * *

><p>After goofing around at lunch me and Andrew went in search to find Ethan. We're walking casually down the corridor when we hear moans, we look at each other and laugh. "Who do you think it is?" Andrew whispered to me.<br>"I don't know, the male grunts sound familiar" I whispered back.  
>The only person I've ever had sex with was Ethan….It couldn't be…<br>"How many people have you heard having sex then?" Andrew asks whilst giggling to himself.  
>"You can always hear people in broom closets, I'm a prefect remember."<br>"So, aren't you supposed to prevent that from happening?"  
>"There is a reason I'm so loved my darling," Andrew just laughs at this. Yes, I'm a prefect but if I catch you in a broom closet you will have to give me foodalcohol in return for my silence. Great business.

"You don't think its Ethan do you?" Andrew asks. Wait what. I said in my head it couldn't be.  
>"what? No! Because that would mean cheating on me which is crazy." Suddenly I am doubtful. His dad is Cormac Mclaggen, and Ethan did used to have a reputation and Mia is a slut.<p>

Wait, where's Andrew going, oh he's opening the door...wait what the fuck! I get up after him and we burst through the door to see Ethan and Mia fucking the living daylights out of each other.

I can't help but feel hurt. Andrew's pissed, I can see it on his face. Ethan looks worried, he scrambles to put his clothes on and Mia's smirking. SMIRKING. That will not do.

I grab her hair and punch her squarely in the nose, still aware she's naked. "PROBLEM WEASLEY? NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR MEN!"  
>This bitch is going down! I punch her again "AT LEAST I'M NOT A FUCKING DESPERATE WHORE LIKE YOU WHO CAN'T GET SOMEONE WORTH SATISFYING!"<br>Harsh, because he's right there but I do not give two flying shits. I shove Mia on to the floor and turn around to see Andrew dropkick Ethan. Ouch.

"YOU BASTARD HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DO THAT TO ROSE YOU BLEEDIN' TWAT!" Andrew punches him while saying this….how have we not been heard yet?

I go drag Andrew off Ethan, "Come on Andrew, let's go, Oh and Ethan, baby-" I say the baby VERY sarcastically "-If you haven't got it? We're over." I smile sweetly grab Andrew and walk out, Andrew turns around. "You two better keep your mouths shut about this, transfiguration classroom, wonder how McGonagall would feel about that ay?" he threatens and drags me out while Ethan and Mia get dressed.

"We have to tell all the Weasley's/Potter's Rose, he CANNOT get away with this!" Well….He's angry and grabbing my wrist quite hard.  
>"Andrew, calm down, I don't care, I was gonna break up with him anyway," I say, to calm him, he spins round, it didn't work. "You were? Why?" Gosh, he sure does like to ask questions.<br>"Because I'm already liking someone else….I think anyway, so I'm not bothered." I re assure him, he looks calmer, he finally let go of my wrist, FREEDOM!  
>Al and Scorpius are running over…they know...I can tell…I sigh dramatically "ROSE OH MY GOD" They are both shouting simultaneously now?<br>"Yes?" Yes, Rose act normal, Andrew shrinking in the background he told them….somehow…I'm confused now...Yes confused…"We hear, you and Ethan, Mia…." Scorpius starts. "Yes I know, not bothered anyway, so continue with life please?" The look back taken aback by how little I care and hug me aw, bless, okay OW, are they trying to kill me? Okay they've released.

Mia walks past us looking like a bit of a mess, ha. "You're a dirty little crazy slag" Scorpius shouts to her. Ouch. Go Scorpius.  
>Her mouth dropped open,"Honey, close your mouth you're attracting flies." I said this just as a real fly flew in her mouth! Me, Al, Scor and Andrew burst into hysterics. What a coincidence. The four of us make our way outside laughing like lunatics.<p>

* * *

><p>Scorpius drapes his arm over mine and gives me a gentle squeeze, it's crazy how a tiny gesture that only lasts a few seconds can make me feel all warm and tingly. Fuck.<p>

For getting cheated on, breaking up with my boyfriend and realizing my feelings for Scorpius it's been a bearable day.

Review please, I will love you forever.

Please follow/fave if you read/want more.


	2. The bucket list

Edited this chapter along with the first. I'm now actually somewhat happy with what I have written.

**Disclaimer: Belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>It's a pretty average day. Me, Al, Andrew and Scor are sat outside, opposite the lake in the sun. Its boiling, I'm in a crop top and shorts while the lads are parading about in boxers. Its been two weeks since the incident with Ethan my now ex and Mia, no one actually asked or cared about the black eye and bust lip I left her, ha. I have ignored every feeling for Scorpius as they have not intensified nor decreased, I just think it's a minor crush that is currently very easy to ignore.<p>

We are laying on the grass playing a game called hot or not, we aren't shallow twats so we aren't just basing it on looks but what we know about them(we knew a lot about everyone really, we were secret spies, well, to ourselves). "Okay, what about her, she's hot!"exclaimed Al.

"You wouldn't, she's the one that smashed Lil's charm clock" I said calmly. "Mannnn, it's always the hot ones." Al said while lowering his to head to look at more bikini clad girls.

"Him?" I questioned as I pointed at some dude. "Nope, he's a mega douche, craves after Mia even though he's had her how many times" Scor said with a sharp tone, I didn't even bother to respond.

"I'm bored" I whined.

"Relax Rosie, what do you want to do?" Andrew asked, "Okay one, don't call me Rosie, Andy. Second, let's do something, like a list, and we have to do everything on that list within a month, a bucket list" I replied, proud of myself. Well in all honesty I've wanted to do this for a while.

"Hm, sounds like fun but what things do you want us to do?" Scorpius questioned. "Stuff like, graffiti, sneaking out, no regard for the rules, sex" I suggested. I said it's something I've wanted to do, not that I had it planned out.

All of their faces dropped. "Rose I dunno if I'm comfortable having sex with guys.." Stuttered out Al, "I'll get some girls involved, you baboon" I laughed. "Not Lily" Al stated.

"Eh, okay fair enough. I'll ask Dom and Alice because you're so obviously in love with her Al." It was obvious and I laughed as a blush crawled up his neck reaching his ears and face.

"I am not in love with her!" Al exclaimed, puffing out his chest. "Yes, yes you are." Me, Scor and Andrew all said at the same time. Al shook his head and gave us a disapproving look, so we were basically right.

* * *

><p>I leave my three beautiful boys(technically not mine, all still beautiful and mine, but sh), and leave to find Dom and Alice.<p>

Dominique Weasley is my cousin, daughter to Bill and Fluer, sister to Victorie and Louis. Dom is my closest girl cousin, simply because she is in my year, my house, my dorm, she's simply everywhere. She's stunning. All the boys like her and well, can you blame them? She has silvery blonde hair down to the middle of her back. Her skin is flawless. Her eyelashes are naturally long. She has boobs. Her nails are always manicured to perfection and she never as a singe stray hair. She's more girly than me and that's why we don't hang around often. People often mistake her as a girly girl but she can be one heck of a fierce bitch.

Alice Longbottom is Neville's daughter and she is simply the sweetest girl on the planet. Her and Dom are always together which may seem strange to other people because Dom can be a bitch whereas Alice never has a bad word to say about anyone. Alice has shoulder length black straight hair, blue eyes and a heart shaped face. She has a petite frame and seems quite delicate, but she is beautiful. She is shy, but honest.

I find them both in the Gryffindor common room. "Hey guys." I greet them as I plonk myself down next to Alice on the soft cushion. "Ooo, look who's come to join us Al." Dom quipped with a smirk. "Hello Rose," Alice said as she smiled, so typical and cute. All I want is to hug her. So I pounced on her.

"Roseeee! Get off me!" She shouted whilst laughing. "But Alice! You're just simply so adorable!" I coo over her while Dom laughs at us. "Okay Rose, what did you want?" Alice asks still chuckling.

"Well, my dear beautiful marshmallows, I was wondering if you wanted to do a bucket list with me, Andrew, Al and Scor?"I ask them as I lean back with a slight smirk on my face. "My dear Roro, that is the BEST idea you have possibly ever had!" Dom squeals. I turn and look a Alice.

She's hesitant, I watch her face and worry lines start to appear. I start staring and pulling silly faces at her.

"Okay! Fine! If you stop staring at me and doing those silly faces I'm in." I pounce on her again, cheer and swiftly make my way to the Gryffindor boys seventh year dorms.

I reach the top of the stairs and see James and Fred. Perfect. "Hellooooo boys," I drawl and they both jump and turn around making me snicker at them. "Jesus, Rose. What's up babygirl?" James hold his arm out to me and I walk straight over to him. Me and James have an odd relationship. We're so close it freaks people out sometimes but, more on that later.

"I was wondering if you two want to be part of a little bucket list with me, Al, Scor, Andrew, Dom and Alice?" I smile brightly at them both. "We're in!" They both say whilst grinning before pouncing on me and tickling me. "STOP GUYS, PLEASEEE, ARGHHHH" Oomf. The three of us are on the floor laughing as tears streak my face.

"Hate you both, meeting in the common room about it on Friday night." I blow kisses as I stand and start to leave. "Oh, and I'll invite the girls you like also," I smirk at their flabbergasted faces as I head back to the common room to tell Dom and Alice about the meeting.

Oh, it's gonna be good.

* * *

><p>Friday night.<p>

Me and Andrew sneak Scorpius and Al into the common room Along with Avery Accrington. She's in my year. Hufflepuff. She has long brown hair and shimmering brown eyes. Never really spoke to her but Fred is crushing on her so why not.

I also invited Kimberly Boot. She's in James' year and has wavy shoulder length dark reddy brown like her fathers. An accent like her fathers and quidditch talent again, like her fathers. She was tough, gritty but beautiful, exactly what James needs and likes.

I looked over at Andrew as he ushered them three in the common room. He was tall, dark skin, dark eyes, dark hair and he had a built body from quidditch.

Scorpius was the complete opposite, he had fair skin, pale but with a slight tan. He had grey eyes and striking white blonde hair like his fathers. He was taller than Andrew, he was toned and full of muscle but not as built as Andrew.

Albus however looked like his father, jet black untidy hair that can't be tamed, sparkling green eyes. Him and James were almost identical except for the fact that Al has glasses and James a scar on his chin.

Dom, Alice, Fred, James and Kim were all scattered in front of the fireplace. Avery made a small exclamation as she looked around, obviously she has never been here at midnight before. Avery sat next to Dom and Fred and smiled uneasily but Dom just laughed and gave her a tight squeeze for comfort. Scor, Al and Andrew all sit down with the rest who all stop talking expecting me to speak.

I exhaled. "Hey, so I was bored a couple of days ago and decided to spice up the next three months roughly. We'll be doing a bucket list of some sorts. I have a few ideas but we'll all work up a list of roughly 10/12 things for us to do." I hesitantly smile at them all and before I could do anything else they all bombarded me with, well, words really.

We spent the next hour working on our list, this is what we came up with. I wrote it all down on parchment really neatly.

1. Sneak out to Diagon Alley. Stay out for two hours.  
>2. Graffiti the 7th floor corridors.<br>3. Do a random, stupid declaration at dinner.  
>4. Run around in underwear with a mask for one day.<br>5. Play quidditch in the great hall.  
>6. We all have a partner to fuck through this course and whoever has it in the most dangerous places wins 10 galleons.<br>7. Retrieve something from the black lake.  
>8. Start a crazy dance flash mob at dinner.<br>9. Bring suits of armour to life.  
>10. Handcuff ourselves to someone we don't know.<br>11. Declare love for someone publicly.  
>12. Go to the chamber of secrets.<p>

The stuff on the list was enough to get us expelled. James let out a low whistle, "Babygirl, you are dangerous." He let out a laugh as i stuck my tongue out at him. "Erm Rose?" "Yes my dear Alice?" "Who are we fucking?" She asked. I gasped because she swore. It was beautiful. Avery placed her wand in the middle of the circle, "Well, the boys could spin it and whoever it lands on they must have sex with." I like Avery she's bright. "Okay good plan, Fred you first." I said. Fred spun and it landed on Avery. James spun and it landed on Kim. Andrew spun and it landed on Dom. My heart kept beating faster because I'm either going to be fucking my cousin or Scorpius. Scorpius. Oh gosh. Al spun and it landed on Alice(both blushed profusely at this).

That means me and Scorpius. We will have sex. Intercourse. Coitus. Ew I made it weird. "Okay, so now we have that sorted. We'll begin first week of October. Now put your hands in the middle so I can bond us so we all have to complete it." I start-up the spell. "Wait! What happens if we don't complete it?" asks Fred. "Well, you'll be covered in bogeys and pus for a week, with pink hair and a purple body." I respond.I have never seen a group of people put their hands in the middle so fast.

It's done. We're doing this. Fuck I am so creative.

Let the mother fucking game begin.

* * *

><p>Please please please review! I beg you, I need to know what you think guys.<p> 


End file.
